


Любовное безумие

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Temptation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Madness in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820138) by [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621). 



Он стал покрывать страстными поцелуями её шею и ключицы. Гермиона задрожала и почувствовала, как ее решимость тает. Ее задачей было наблюдать за Локи... а не влюбляться в него.

— Знаешь, Гермиона, — прошептал он хрипло, и его голос звучал так сексуально, что она вся дрожала, — говорят, в любви всегда есть немного безумия.

Локи прикусил ей кожу над ключицей и продолжил:

— Но для безумия всегда найдется причина.

Он стал перед ней.

— Что скажешь, Гермиона? У меня есть причина. Хочешь узнать какая?

Сердце Гермионы забилось быстрей. Она опустила палочку.


End file.
